Photograph
by Xeron.Got.it.memorized
Summary: Hermione hears Photograph on the radio and remmembers.


**A/N: I just want to say that this is in no way my stuff. I only own the plot. If you don't review, no cookies shaped like a wand, lightning bolt, or book!! **

Normal text. _Song._**_Hermione's thoughts._** "Speech" You get it.

Set 5 years after the rest of the story.

Hermione sat in her flat, looking at a photo album and thinking of her friends and their adventures when a song came on the radio.

_Look at this photograph  
Every time I do it makes me laugh  
How did our eyes get so red  
And what the hell is on Joey's head_

_And this is where I grew up  
I think the present owner fixed it up  
I never knew we'd ever went without  
The second floor is hard for sneaking out_

**_Harry's invisibility cloak was what we used._** Hermione thought with a smile.

_And this is where I went to school  
Most of the time had better things to do  
Criminal record says I've broke it twice  
I must have done it half a dozen times_

_I wonder if it's too late  
Should I go back and try to graduate  
Life's better now than it was back then  
If I was them I wouldn't let me in  
Oh oh oh  
Oh god I, I _

Hermione chuckled. The school line was perfect for them. The "better" things to do usually involved saving the wizarding world, like always.

_Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it,  
time to say it   
Goodbye goodbye  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it,  
time to say it  
Goodbye goodbye_

_Remember the old arcade  
Blew every dollar we ever made  
The cops hated us hanging out  
They say somebody went and burned it down_

_We used to listen to the radio  
And sing along with every song we'd know  
We said someday we'd find out how it feels  
To sing to more than just the steering wheel_

_Kim's the first girl I kissed  
I was so nervous that I nearly missed  
She's had a couple of kids since then  
I haven't seen her since God knows when   
Oh oh oh  
Oh god I, I _

Hermione thought of Hogsmeade and Ron going nuts over Honeydukes. It had burned down after graduation. The owner had left the oven on when she had gone out for something.

She also thought of Viktor and Cormac. They weren't her best choices in guys, but she hadn't known better. She was happy where she was now.

_Every memory of looking out the back door  
I have the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it,  
time to say it   
Goodbye goodbye  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it,  
time to say it  
Goodbye goodbye_

_I miss that town  
I miss the faces  
You can't erase  
You can't replace it  
I'm missing now  
I can't believe it  
So hard to stay   
Too hard to leave it  
_

_  
If I could relive those days  
I know the one thing that would never change  
_

Hermione missed Hogwarts, but it was for the good. **_If I was still there, I'd probably be like McGonagall!_** A tinge of sadness came into her with the thought of her former professor. McGonagall had been her favorite teacher at school. **_I'm not surprised. She was tough for her age. She had just taken one too many blows._**

_  
Every memory of looking out the back door  
I have the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye goodbye  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it,  
time to say it  
Goodbye goodbye_

_Look at this photograph  
Every time I do it makes me laugh  
Every time I do it makes me_

"What are you doing, love?" Came the voice of Ron. "Thinking. I miss everyone. Especially the teachers."

"Why do you miss McGonagall? She was far too strict."

"Ron! You thought any teacher who gave you detention when you didn't finish your homework was too strict." Hermione answered. Ron hugged her.

"Harry and Ginny are coming over for dinner later. Shall we make them suffer you **horrid** cooking?" Ron joked.

"Oh, yes, let's!"


End file.
